Cute Bickering: A Hetalia Valentine's Special
by saerani
Summary: When America wants to hang out with Philippines, but England also wants to hang out with her.


America was simply strolling down the hallway to exit the building. Another world meeting just ended and he was hoping for a good night's rest. He might be full of energy and super strong as they say most of the time, but even heroes need to rest. Plus, he had a heated argument with England again, and a bit with France. But maybe a stop for some burgers and fries wouldn't hurt.

As he just exited the doors, he saw to his left, a girl, hailing a taxi. But once he recognized the girl, his mood quickly brightened and his tired face turned into a happy one.

"PHIL!" But before he could hug the girl—as was his intention—he was stopped by a strong hand to the face.

"Oh, America." Philippines said with a sweet smile, taking away her hand but not seeming to regret hitting him in the face where it was starting to get red. "Sorry! I thought you were some kind of attacker. Then again, no one else calls me Phil."

"No prob, Phil." He replied confidently. America's energy seems to have returned, placing his hands on his hips. "Were you about to go home?"

"I was, actually." The girl replied, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I have to return to the hotel so I can rest because I have a meeting with Japan and England tomorrow."

At the mention of the two other countries, America tensed and couldn't help but feel the slightest jealousy. Almost everyone knew America's in love with the Philippines. Even Japan and England know about it. But that didn't stop other countries for falling in love with the beautiful country as well.

Instead of voicing how he felt though, he just asked a question. "Oh..? I-Is that so?" _Man, it's hard being jealous and hiding your jealousy._ "What are you guys going to be doing?"

She opened her mouth to answer, only for her to start coughing. And that coughing, led to her start coughing some blood. Some of the blood dripping from her mouth and hand which she tried to cover her mouth with.

"Ah… sorry…" She apologized weakly, only for her to start coughing again, dropping to her knees by the fit.

"Phil!" He quickly kneeled beside her, taking her hand in his, concern all over his face. "Phil… it's the flood, right?"

She could only nod in response. The Philippines is known to have yearly natural disasters and other known calamities, mostly floods. She's quite used to it. But despite the calamities, she always manages to smile and not let it get to her. "But its ok, America." Her voice still weak as she replied. "I was always able to handle it. And I can handle it again."

She smiled him that signature smile.

Even in the face of disaster and destruction, she and her people would always smile, especially if there's a camera. It's just one of the things the country is simply known for.

And it sort of welled up a lot of sadness in America's heart knowing that. He knows he should save her from that. He _wants_ to save her. But Mother Nature is someone he has no control over.

"Phil." The tone in his voice made her look at him straight in the eye. "If you need _anything_ , you know you can come to me, right?"

Philippines looked deep into those blue eyes and saw sincerity. What she didn't know, was that there was more than just sincerity. There was love. And that was for her.

"Of course I know that. You've always been there for me. And you helped supplied me with what I needed, defended me even. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done, America." She steadies herself and stood up and he stood up with her. "So thank you for being my hero."

America knew at that moment that he's in love with the girl standing right in front of him. Of course, he confirmed this already more than once, but his heart was just so active in reminding him and confirming it.

Then they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They turned around. And what they saw, made America jump back in fear. It's England. A mix of angry and scary aura surrounded him. And his eyes glaring knives—more like swords at America.

"America…." Even England's voice was a mix of angry and scary! Just in a low tone. "Care to tell me why Miss Philippines is bleeding?"

"I—I didn't do anything England!" America quickly raised his hands in fear and surrender. "Phil! Tell him!"

"Good evening Sir England." She bowed and smiled at the Brit, not fazed at all. "How are you this evening?"

 _Ignoring me?!_ America screamed in his head.

England's aura quickly disappeared as quickly as he smiled and returned with a bow. "I am doing wonderful, Miss. Thank you for asking." He looked at her and responded as if he wasn't the type to have a scary side at all. "And you? The blood is quite concerning."

"Ah." She wiped the remaining blood from her mouth. "I apologize for the indecent sight, England. I've just been having some storms and floods. That is all. Nothing new." She said everything with a smile, not wavering once.

At this, England quickly remembered what the country goes through and how she reacts. He quickly regretted asking such a question. "Oh, I am terribly sorry. How rude of me to ask such a question."

"Do not worry. It is a phase of the year. It will pass." She never dropped the smile.

And England swore, he saw the most beautiful smile come from her.

"If you ever need any goods or supplies, love, I will be sure to supply them." He unconsciously laid his hand over his left chest where his heart is.

"That is so kind of you England. But so many countries are already giving me so much… I couldn't possibly ask more from you."

"Nonsense!" He kept a steady voice, looking directly into her chocolate brown eyes. "What sort of a gentleman and friend would I be if I didn't help you in your time of peril?"

"You already _are_ a wonderful gentleman and friend, England." At that moment, England could feel his blood rush to his face and he could also feel his heart flutter—as cheesy as it sounds.

"Th—Thank you, Miss Philippines." He tried to conceal his red face with his hand. He looked away from those eyes, if he continued to look, he thought he might blush even more.

"You're welcome, England." The sweet tone of her voice was enough to push his heart and feelings even further. "We're still meeting tomorrow at the restaurant with Japan, right?"

America just had enough with the two ignoring him and talking to each other like he wasn't there. He was about to interrupt and resume his conversation/take the girl away when he heard the planned meeting for tomorrow.

This gave him an idea.

"Oh—well, yes, of course!" England then put his hand away and straightened up, realizing he was sort of sputtering and sounded a bit too enthusiastic. "I mean… yes. There have been no said changes so the plan is as before."

"Great. I'll try to make it on time."

"Hey Phil~" America chimed in with a smirk, to which England gave a suspicious and annoyed look. "What time is your meeting with England and Japan tomorrow?"

 _Please let it be a time when I'm free, please let it be a time when I'm free, please let it be a time when I'm free, please let it be a time when I'm free, please let it be a time when I'm free._

"Oh, well, actually my meeting with England and Japan are at different times. I'll be meeting with England first at nine in the morning, and then we meet with Japan during lunch." She explained. "Japan has other business to attend to in the morning so we agreed to meet up during lunch."

"All three of you?" America raised his eyebrow.

"During lunch it's all three of us, but in the morning, it'll just be me and England."

As she said this, England could feel his excitement in knowing that he'd get to spend some time with the Philippines. Oh how he wished it could be a whole day instead of just half of one.

"Can I tag along?"

England's fantasy and excitement quickly shattered when he heard the question. He could feel his anger and annoyance slowly rising.

"You want to tag along with which meeting?" Philippines bluntly asked.

"Both!"

 _Bloody bastard!_ England could now feel his anger and annoyance _quickly_ rising.

"Well… I don't really mind, but I don't want to impose on your schedules and plans."

"Nah! My boss just gave me a few notes and a few chores to do but those can all wait." America was trying not to sound desperate, but desperation was what England was seeing. While Philippines just saw eagerness to join.

"If it's ok with England and Japan then I guess—"

"Absolutely not!" England declared right away. A scowl on his face and his arms crossed. "The meeting we're going to have us private, and not for the ears of—" The Brit was going to say "not for the ears of obnoxious bastards," but then he remembered the good relationship America and the Philippines have. He took a glance at the girl and decided to change his words. "…Those not involved."

"Whaaaat?!" America whined. "Come on England, don't be a killjoy!" England just huffed in response, showing stubbornness.

Philippines wasn't sure who should she side with.

America continued to insist, when another idea came to his head.

"Since England won't let me come with you guys, maybe after the meeting with the two, _then_ we could hang out! Just the two of us, Phil! Like old times!" England's head snapped around, his mouth open.

"Well… I have no other plans afterwards." The girl admitted.

"Great!" America felt triumphant. Now he found a way to hang out with her, just the two of them. "Then its settl—"

"HOWEVER!" England cut America off, not letting him finish or before the plan was settled. "Ms. Philippines, we do not know how long our meeting will last. It could end up late even."

If America was going to be persistent about going, then England was going to be persistent about America _not_ going.

"Ah yes, you're right England." Philippines admitted and had a look of realization then turned back to her hero with a sympathetic smile. "Sorry America, but England is right. We did say noon onwards, so our meeting might get long and boring. I wouldn't want to bore you."

 _I wouldn't mind, if it meant time with you._ America said in his head.

Instead of saying that, he crossed his arms and pouted. "What topic would you even talk about that would be so important and long but boring?"

"A lot of political topics _are_ rather important and long but boring." She flashed him another sympathetic smile. "But don't worry. If I find time, we can watch some movies together."

That was enough for him to perk up and revert back to his cheery self. "Really Phil?"

She could hear how happy he sounded. "Yup!"

"I would like to join!" England chimed in this time.

This time, it was America's fantasy and excitement that shattered when England said that. He was obviously scowling at England by the time he looked at him.

The Brit knew _he_ was being the nosy one here now, but the thought of America being alone with her and knowing he could make advances, was enough for him to want to join and drop a bit of his pride and break their little date.

"You want to join movie night, England?" She asked, skeptical.

"Yes…" He was aware of the blush returning. "I think movies are great ways of relaxing and enjoying the fantasies of the supernatural imagination."

 _Supernatural imagination? What in the world is he talking about?! Oh wait… England sees things, but doesn't Phil also…_

"It has been some time since I watched a good fantasy movie."

 _Shit, she's considering it..!_ America said in his head.

 _Ha! She's considering it!_ England said in his head.

"America, is it ok with you if—"

"No way in hell!" The said country half-yelled.

Philippines sighed as the two countries started bickering with each other. _Again_. They've already bickered so much during meetings, you think they would've run out of bickering material to throw at each other.

The tropical country then racked her brain for a solution. Both boys wanted to spend time with her at the same time, just not with each other. She _could_ trick them into thinking that they're going to spend time with her, when in reality, they're going to spend time with each other. But Phil doesn't exactly want to do that and will save her mischievous pranks for another time. And anothertime means soon.

A solution finally came to her. It would crack a bit of her schedule, but it'd be nothing major.

"Boys!" The two, who were in the middle of a fierce bickering round, turned to the girl with questioning eyes. "I have an idea on how I can spend time with both of you and you two don't have to see each other."

The two looked at each other before looking back at the girl. "Go on…" Both said.

"My meeting with England and Japan won't change." America frowned while England smiled. "But if I do find the time, I will call you America, and let you know." Then the two's expressions reversed. Philippines was trying to hold in her laughter when she saw that. "And after that, if I find more time, I'll call you as well, England." Then their expressions reversed again.

She really did laugh this time.

 **A/N:** And then Philippines got sick so she couldn't do either dates. XD No, I'm just joking. Or am I? Nah, she didn't get sick.

And sorry if this sucked! I'm not good with romance because for one thing, I'm not a big fan of romance but I'm a multi-shipper, so this was somehow made inside my brain so I decided to let it out.

And another thing, credits to whoever made that fan manga of Philippines in Hetalia!~ The one where America visits Philippines and Philippines is a guy, and Philippines coughs up blood. I saw it on Facebook and this story just developed more and more.

This is just a one-shot. I've always wanted to make a one-shot. Hehe. :D

I admit though, this was not the Hetalia fanfic I had in mind to first publish. I wanted one that included their 2P!s but I guess I couldn't get a proper plot in mind. XP But anyways, hope you like this sort-of-lighthearted-story that was a Valentine's Special fanfic!


End file.
